


Just a kid from Brooklyn

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Marathon Faradien, No Slash, One-Shot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Vignette] Bucky traîne Steve hors d'un combat. Encore. Exaspéré, il tente de lui faire entendre raison. [Pré-First Avenger] [Skinny!Steve] [No slash] /Marathon Faradien - Day 8/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a kid from Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur skinny!Steve, ça m'avait beaucoup manqué parce que je le trouve tellement chou :3
> 
> Donc voici :)

Bucky le traînait par le bras, aussi loin que possible du groupe de brutes qui passaient Steve à tabac encore quelques instants plus tôt. Le plus jeune suivait les grandes enjambées de son meilleur ami comme il le pouvait, alors qu'il avait le souffle court et des contusions partout sur le corps.

Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Bucky fit brusquement volte-face et regarda le petit blond avec exaspération :

\- Quand est-ce que tu auras enfin l'intelligence de t'enfuir des combats que tu sais que tu vas perdre ?

\- Ils harcelaient cette fille parce que sa jupe était plus courte que celle de son amie, tenta de se justifier Steve.

Il s'assit sur un banc en grimaçant.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour un noble chevalier, Steve, ce n'est pas comme ça que le monde fonctionne.

Bucky s'assit à côté de son ami et lui tendit un mouchoir propre. Steve le pressa contre la plaie qui entaillait sa joue. Il grimaça de nouveau au contact du tissu avec sa peau lésée.

\- Allez, viens, soupira le brun en se relevant. On va passer chez moi pour nettoyer toutes tes blessures, _punk_. Si tu pouvais juste arrêter de te battre pour des broutilles...

\- Bucky, l'interrompit Steve d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique. Stop.

Le frêle jeune homme se leva et suivit son meilleur ami dans les rues de Brooklyn.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce valeureux chevalier x') Même s'il n'est pas du bon gabarit pour affronter quelqu'un, moi je l'aime bien quand même ;D
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même pour dire quelque chose de pas très constructif hein, ça fait plaisir quand même. J'ai encore quelques fics sur ce cher Cap qui traînent sur ma clé USB, elles seront bientôt postées. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux : Facebook (Isa Sidious), Instagram (isaralia_faradien ; marvel_fanwarrior ; lady_sidious), Tumblr (ladysidious-faradien).


End file.
